A Lovely Little Diary By Ryou Bakura
by Ria Minamino
Summary: [written completely in diary entries][Ryou x Yami Bakura]Poor Ryou is bored to tears. But that certainly starts to change when a hot new girlOr is this Yami a guy? enters his school, and life! This extremely attractive and mysterious Yami person immidiate
1. Chapter 1 WHAT at first site?

Ria: Hey everybody! This is the story that I write when I'm not doing so well with the others. laughs So I don't know what to tell you to expect of it, but just don't expect too much. Its from the p.o.v. of Ryou's Diary, so its a different view, and pretty strange. Also, please try to at least read to Chapter 2, because thats when it really gets interesting!

Ryou: You didn't mention all the abnormalities.

Ria: Eh? What'd I miss?

Ryou: How about it being like Yugioh puzzle put together wrong?

Ria: Oh, you mean how it doesn't flow with the normal Yugioh. Okay, well first off Ryou isn't in the same school as, or even in contact with Yugi and his gang, although the whole Yami/Hikari Ancient Egypt thing is still supposed to be in place. Except, its kinda like something went wrong and Ryou and Yami Bakura werent put into the same body. lol. I'm sure this sounds odd, but I'll try to make some reasons/sense of it and such in later chapters.

Bakura: We hope you enjoy my turning-gay-for-my-Yami-ness and that it is throughly entertaining. ((XD!))

Ria: Ah, yes, and I don't own Yugioh of course, and...uh... crap. I forgot what I was going to say. Damnit. -...- Okay well just have a nice time reading and all. Yeah. -.-;  
(by the way, the original format of this was quite pretty, but stupid lame uploading deal wouldnt let me keep all the pretty texts, so just imagine nice cursive and prettiness! xD Some of the italics stayed though.. 'neways. )

* * *

**A Lovely Little Diary (By Ryou Bakura)**

_Diary _is written in small, imprinted, gold curisive letters on a pale green fabric-like cover of a book. Opened. The pages were made to look slightly old, printed with blank lines.  
Pages in, a boy's story begins:

Dear Diary,

Not much happen today. It's the same as usual. My math teacher, Mr. Sekita, was at a teacher workshop, so we had a sub. She couldn't control the class very well and I couldn't focus on my work. Other than that, today was another boring day. Michiko is mad at me for some reason, I think its because I didn't join her group in science today, but she didn't even ask me. Well, that was today, hopefully tomorrow will be better. At least it's the weekend. (see you on Monday)

Ryou Bakura, The Seemingly Forever Bored,  
9. 9. 06

Dear Diary,

Today was so boring; it seemed like school would never end, and when it finally did, I still had nothing to do. Michiko is still mad at me, people have started to say it's because she likes me, but I'm not sure. I kind of hope she doesn't because I don't want to hurt her by not liking her back. We have a field trip next Friday to a museum. Even that doesn't look interesting. I feel like I'm waiting for something to happen, but I don't know if I can wait much longer...I'm so bored!

Ryou Bakura, The Bored,  
9. 13. 06

Dear Diary,

Something interesting happen today! I was walking to lunch and there was this student who jumped over one of the lunch tables! It was amazing! The kid cleared it in one jump! And very elegantly, I might add. At first I thought maybe a teacher was chasing him/her (I'm not sure which) since they were running, but no one was. I don't know what caused it, but I'd like to find out. Everyone was talking about it the rest of the day. I think it was mostly speculation; no one seemed to really know much about it. Maybe tomorrow I will find out more.

Detective Ryou Bakura,  
9. 14. 06

Dear Diary,

Yesterday's event has gotten me all excited. I found out that the student is new here, so that's why no one knows anything about her/him. Kids that are in her/his class said that (s)he didn't come to school today. And some people are saying that the student looks just like me! I didn't get a good look at them though. I doubt someone looks much like me, with my hair. I can't wait to see if she (or he) is there tomorrow!

Ryou Bakura,  
9. 15. 06

Dear Diary,

I saw that person today! She (I think) was surrounded by students asking her questions, but she was ignoring them! She looked so cool, walking down the hall silent and sleek in a way. Oh yeah, and we do look a bit alike! I still haven't really gotten a good look, but it's only been a few days. I can't wait until tomorrow.

Ryou Bakura  
9. 16. 06

Dear Diary,

You will not believe it! Today, I bumped into her! She gave me this weird look, like she knew me... She looks _a lot_ like me, like a lost twin or something. But she could never be. Shes much taller than me. And hotter too. I think I may be falling for her. Shes so mysterious; Ive heard people calling her Yami, but when I asked about it, they said that's not her real name. I think I'll try talking to her tomorrow.

Ryou Bakura  
9. 17. 06

_D_ear _D_iary,

Nothing happen today. I'm so disappointed. I only saw her once, and she was gorgeous, might I add. I want to talk to her, but I'm not sure how, since shes not in any of my classes. I guess I'll sleep on it.

_Ryou Bakura_

_9. 20. 06_

_Dear Diary,_

She's so beautiful; so tall and those eyes. People keep saying we look alike, but I don't see how when she's so sexy and I'm... She'd probably never go out with me. I bet there're tons of more exciting guys than me after her. She's soo beautiful...

_Ryou Bakura  
9. 21. 06_

_Dear Diary,_

I think Michiko has caught on to my interest in this girl, and she's not happy. I'm starting to believe what people have said about her liking me. Michiko said I stare at her in the hallways and talk about her too much. ;laughs; Maybe I'm that obvious. But I hope Michiko isn't hurt by this...

"Yami"... The name strikes me so... Gosh, I don't know, it's beautiful. I wish I could see her now. Goodnight, Diary.

_Ryou in... like, or is it love?  
9. 22. 06_

_D_ear_ D_iary

I have something awful to tell you.  
SHE IS A HE! Today was the fieldtrip to the museum (I had almost forgotten) and HE talked to me! And he said that he wanted to meet me tomorrow at the ice cream shop! He just can up to me and said "Meet me at the ice cream shop on 24th street tomorrow around noon, I want to talk to you alone." And walked away! Its so scary! I don't know what to do! (I knew he was a guy by his deep voice... his... coughsexy, deep voice) And I thought he was a girl! And a hot one at that! T-T

Now I'm scared of tomorrow...

_R_you_ B_akura  
9. 23. 06

Dear Diary,

I went to meet "Yami" today. So I go into the Ice Cream Shoppe, and I look around and see him. Sitting at a booth, licking an ice cream. ...Licking it so...tantalizingly... So I go sit down with him. He Barely acknowledges I'm there, which made me more uncomfortable. Finally a waiter came and asked me if I wanted anything. As I was trying to explain that I didn't bring any money, Yami said that he'll pay for me! So I ordered a small cone. Then Yami started talking. "I asked you to come here because I need to talk to you." "About what?" I asked. The he explained in a strange voice that he came to this school in search of me and that we're "connected" (all the while licking his ice cream) and something has gone wrong because we should be "physically connected"! Is he just trying to scare me or is he a real lunatic? You always hear about how all the truly beautiful people are too good to be true and are psychotic! I'm scared of him. When I asked him what he ment, he wouldn't answer me, he just left, saying he needs to figure it out.

Ryou Bakura, scared, confused and I don't know what,

_He glances at the calander, "_9. 24. 06" _he writes and closes the pale green cover. _I guess thats all for now _he sighed, getting up from his chair and leaving the book to wait for tomorrow._

* * *

So, how did you like it? Please let me know, whether good or bad!  
Thank you for reading, I hope you did enjoy it and will continue to read the next chapters.


	2. Chapter 2 The Becoming

Dear Diary,

Today I saw him in the halls again. But this time I caught his eye. He looked at me strangely... dominantly, like he knew I was dying for him to explain. Like he knew I needed him. His "fan girls," as they call themselves, went wild. Even Michiko was asking me questions. Funny how she was so mad at me, and now that I'm paying more attention to Yami, she forgets all about it. But now I know why he ignores all those girls, they're quite annoying!! I hope tomorrow they'll leave me alone. And I'll actually get to talk to him.

Ryou Bakura  
9. 26. 06

Dear Diary,

Today while I was in the lunch line, Yami walked by me and muttered "Third period, on the roof." Then I was freaked out because I didn't know if he ment _before_ third period, _after_ third period or _during_! I ended up skipping third period completely -- which I really wish I didn't have to do, but I was afraid that would be my only chance to talk to him. Anyway he was there, and he explained some things to me. He said that our souls are the reincarnation of an ancient Egyptian's. And that neither of us are whole without the other! (Doesn't that sound borderline romantic?) He also said we were supposed to be in the same body! If he's lying, he really worked hard to make this all up. And still, he doesn't seem like he's actually crazy. Well, maybe a _little_ deranged but not this much! I don't know what to expect of tomorrow...

Ryou Bakura  
9. 27. 06

Dear Diary,

Yami wasn't in school today.

...This is horrible! Now I'm filling up my entire diary entries with just stuff about Yami and now I don't have anything to write about just because he's not here! What? Does my who life revolve around him now? ...

Ryou Bakura "..."  
9. 28. 06

Dear Diary,

I found out why Yami wasn't in school yesterday (and today), it's because one of the fan girls claimed she and him were in a secret relationship and that they got as far as the bedroom. A teacher got hold of this information and gave him an external suspension for three days, even though he denied even knowing her name. I hope he was telling the truth... But wait.. why should I care?

Ryou Bakura,  
9. 29. 06  
(THURS)

Dear Diary,

I am craving Yami. And I think I'm gay. But... that isn't wrong is it? If I'm really in love? ...But why?? I barely even know the guy! And everything I know about him is mysterious and creepy! My mind won't stop drifting off to thoughts of him during class, and... when I try to go to sleep, I keep thinking of what it would be like... with him. I guess this means I'm gay, doesn't it.

I can't wait until I can see him tomorrow, even if it's only a glance in the hallway.

9. 30. 06

Dear Diary,

I really happy!! But urm.. Okay well here's how it went:

I'm eating my lunch at the table with Michiko, Brock, Sarah and Emi, as usual. It about in the middle of lunch and I have to use the restroom. So I excuse myself and go into the cafeteria bathroom. I... do my business, and as I'm drying my hands, I hear the door open around the corner (no one else was there) and Yami walks in! I kind of stared it him, and he looked directly at me. He walks straight to me. Says nothing, and makes me back up to where the wall is just behind me. I tried to ask what was going on, when he puts one hand on my neck/jaw and the other around me! As I'm about to say something, he shoves his lips against mine! And, stupid me, with my ready-to-speak mouth was perfectly left open _for his tongue! _He pushes me up against the wall, his arms around me... and somehow mine got around him. He was... great. Oh my God, it was great, and he was... just so good. We made out for what seemed like an hour, but when it was over, seemed too short. I had tried to keep up with him but I was so shocked and so... loving it. Had I thought about it, I should have pushed him off, since anyone could have walked in and gotten us expelled, but I'm so very glad I didn't. I wouldn't have known his... Gosh! What am I saying? I can't believe this is me here. Making out in bathrooms with another man, how much I have changed. But this isn't like anyone else I've ever liked, because this time I feel something much more deep...but, the one thing is, he never said _anything._ After we, uh, finished, he let me go, gave me this look of intense, mysterious beauty, and walked out. Leaving me there, completely stunned and wanting more. And this makes me wonder what exactly were his reasons for... doing what he did? Does he feel something for me too, or is there some other twisted reason? Because I know what happen isn't normal. But it was oh so much fun! I don't know what this means for the two of us, but I can't (but yet I can) imagine what his fan-girls would do if...

I think you know who I am.  
10. 1. 06


End file.
